Tales of Genocyde
by xXxDomiXxxGenocydeXxX
Summary: Domi Genocyde becomes the new pyrotechnics/FX director for Dethklok. She is a troubled face from Toki's past. Read and Review. Warning: Swear words,some sexual content, violence. Pairing: Nathan Explosion/OC I DO NOT OWN METALOCALYPSE!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dethklok or Metalocalypse. Tommy and Brendon are lucky...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tales of Genocyde Chapter One

I can count the people that genuinely smiled at me with four fingers. Let me beguile you with my tale...  
-----  
On a cold, snowy night in mid-January, I exited my mother's womb as the last child she would ever bear for my father. My brothers were a set of triplets four years older than me. They perished in the same fashion as my mother. I was named Dominatrix Milan Genocyde and was subsequently called 'Domi' for short. Strange name, I know.

Six years before my birth, my father;who is a military man, met my mother in Milan. They married about three months later. Then came my brothers and I. Mother loved father with everything that gave her breath, but near the close of my fourteenth year the love was halted. Mother had died in a car accident near our home off of the air force base. My brothers had also died.

The crash seemed to have no effect on my father, as he had a girlfriend seemingly overnight. Finding the bodies on the road on my way home, however, would scar me for eternity. The smell of burning rubber and flesh still haunts my soul. We had just moved to Lilyhammer, a town in Norway. Well, not exactly inside of Lilyhammer: more of a little outside of the town. Mother had loved it in Norway when we first arrived and took no trouble to finding me a companion. She had always worried about me constantly being alone. Who would have known that on the fateful night I was to meet my potential friend? No one knew that was the reason she had asked for a little more time getting home...

I was the first to find them, and the only one who seemed to care.  
-----------------------  
School started the next week with a grim overhanging that father would probably have to move again. This always made finding a friend nearly impossible. It was a horrible day, beginning with a boy throwing food at me because I simply talked funny. I couldn't help it. I'm not from Norway, as I was born in Detroit. People scorned and ridiculed me because of being a "Joe's Daughter" as they loved to phrase it. Fashion trends didn't help either. My sense was and still is a lot darker than the other girls'. This was only the first day of school and I thought it would never stop...until he walked into the cafeteria.

He wasn't very tall and had long brown hair. As he walked toward the lunch counter, an apple struck the side of his head. The boy refused to retaliate, but merely shook his head.

"I thought they always told your kind to turn the other cheek! Well, turn this way so I can hit the other side!" An obnoxious asshole from a nearby table shouted.

Again, the boy simply shook his head.

"You must either be brave or just retarded!"

He shrugged and walked toward the table I sat at.

"I said something to you, Fuckface!"

I couldn't take it anymore. The rage exploded like a volcano and soon I had the other boy pinned against the wall. Holding a fork to his throat, I emitted a guttural growl that would rival that of any metal vocalist.

"He just has more important things in his life than messing with wastes of sperm and eggs like you and your friends! If I ever hear anything about you harassing him again, this fork will be sticking out of your throat and I will be licking the fresh blood! You got that, Dickweed?!"I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The other boy and his friends scrambled to get out of there as I sat down. People watched me, but went back to their business as I sent them an unfriendly scowl. Murmurs of the word freak filled the room.

I looked down at my science textbook only to find blue eyes looking into my green eyes.  
"That braves how yous help me. That guys is troubles,"The brown haired boy said quietly.

"So, you do speak."

"Yes. But nots very good English.."

"Domi Genocyde."

"Toki Wartooth," he said extending his hand.

I shook it vicariously.

The next few years of school carried on similar to this first day. I had finally found a friend, but sadly I had to leave him to go back to the states after we had graduated. He kept his promise to keep in touch, but all at once the letters stopped coming. I missed reading them, despite the poor English making it almost impossible to comprehend.

I then saw something that shocked me. News footage of a metal band called Dethklok with a guy that looked unmistakably identical to my friend from Norway...


	2. Tales of Genocyde: DethLetter

Tales of Genocyde Chapter Two: DethLetter

I walked down the icy pathway to the mailbox. The college never could keep the sidewalks clear. Good thing this is my last year of it. I would graduate after this short term, and I would never have to deal with this again. The mailbox seemed unmistakingly full, as one of my roomates' care pakages lay on the ground. Looking up, I see her coming toward the dorm and wave it in the air.

"Yo! Cera! Care pakage!"

She blinked and came forward. The girl grabbed it with such force that it almost knocked me down.

"This is from my boyfriend in Southern Michigan!" She squealed.  
"God, you'd think he would just come up and give it to you. He only lives an hour and ten minutes away."  
"At least _my _boyfriend didn't stop writing. He's probably seeing someone else."  
"Toki is NOT my boyfriend!!" I shouted.  
"Oh..I thought your boyfriend was that 'Ne' guy that you have tattooed on your chest!!"  
"Have you been spying on me in the shower?! How dare you ask someone about their personal tattoos?"

Cera squeaked in fear and ran into the dormitory. I wasn't going to hurt her, so I didn't know why she ran off like that. Shaking the behavior of my roommate from my thoughts, reached into the mailbox to see what was for me.

"Bills, bills, bills...Cera, Viki, Cera..." I sorted through the mail, getting even more frustrated with each piece of postage I got my hands on.

Finally, I came to a couple pieces of mail for me. Both had no return address on them. One of them at least had to be my father's yearly ridicule of my chosen profession. The other one;well I didn't know. I opened up the first one and got out my lighter, incinerating the card and the envelope.  
"That bastard father of mine. I hope he dies and burns in a torturous hell," I said under my breath as there were people around.

The other envelope was black with a silver logo that said 'Dethklok' where the return address should be. I had seen a few of their shows, but what would Dethklok want with me? Did I get some sort of survivor award or something? True, they had a reputation for destroying human life, but I was one of the few lucky ones. I shook with nervousness as I opened the envelope. Inside was a letter, a card and a folded piece of black paper. I unfolded the back paper first. 

The black paper had a drawing of a sad person in a birthday hat crying blood. 'Happy Birthsday, Domies. Wish I was there to celebrates it with yous,' read the sloppy writing. 

There was only one person in the world who could get away with calling me 'Domies'. So Toki is a member of Dethklok. I see now why he hadn't written in a while. He was too busy with his new lifestyle. I smiled and read the card._Domies, I gots the others to signs this cards for yous birthsday. I's sorries I didn'ts write sooner, but we's recorded a new albums. Hits buying places soons! Jean Pierre mades some cookies for yous, but lefts them on the tables and Natens axidentaly eats them! Separate letter is somes gift cards for cookies and Hots Topics. Happy Birthsday.  
Toki Wartooth, Skwisgaar Skwigelf, Pickles ( 0), Murderface, and Nathan Explosion _

It was so cold out that I decided to save the letter for later and play some games on my computer. 


	3. Tales of Genocyde: DethFinal

I do not own Metalocalypse. Please read and review

Tales of Genocyde Chapter Three: DethFinal

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The teacher was dreadfully boring as he explained the project to us. It took all I had of my energy to stay awake. I looked down at my notebook and doodled as I wrote the specifications. My thoughts wandered to the letter I hadn't read yet.

"Miss Genocyde!!" A voice broke my thoughts.

My head snapped up to see the face of my teacher looking down at me.

"Miss Genocyde, you may want to pay special attention to this next thing. You are a Dethklok fan, correct?"

I nodded. The rest of the class laughed and one even made a comment about metal being for freaks. I shrugged it off.

"Dethklok is looking for a new special effects and pyrotechnics specialist after the death of the first one. They are issuing a challenge of brutality to all graduating students of theatre effects! This will probably pay a lot of money, class," he said without wasting a breath.

I was the first to walk to my personal storage locker and get the supplies needed for the project. Cera walked into the auditorium with a smile on her face. She waved as she sat to watch. She had always been fascinated with my effects work.

"Your final project starts now."

Most of my fellow students and I got to work right away, but a few others just stood around. They laughed while we worked our hardest to graduate. About halfway through, I walked over to Cera and gave her some money to buy me a soda from the machine.  
"HEY! STOP!" I heard someone shout, "You are going to hurt someone!"

Silence. One of the guys standing around punched the person who caught him doing something. I grabbed the guy by the shirt.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" I roared angrily as he smirked.  
"I poured a little more of the mixture into the project!"

I punched him swiftly and looked to my colleagues. They seemed to be having no trouble so I pressed the button on the control. Nothing happened. What kind of foul trick was this? Did I assemble the remote control correctly? I looked down to see what was wrong.

BOOM!

I screamed in agony as the flames engulfed the right half of my face. I ran over to a bucket and doused my head in the cool water. You could hear my skin sizzle as it touched the skin. I felt a towel on the back of my head as I was being pulled up. I screamed as the air hit my face.

"Domi! Oh my god!" Cera shouted, "The ambulance will be here shortly!"

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later and transported me to the hospital. I blacked out...


	4. Tales of Genocyde: DethSpital

Tales of Genocyde Chapter Four: DethSpital

I was awakened hours later to the sound of my father. Didn't I specifically ask Cera NOT to call my father if anything ever happened to me? I was certainly not in the mood to deal with that bastard today.

"Didn't I tell you do do everything to get her face back to normal?! I don't want a freak daughter walking around! I have a reputation as a general to uphold!" He shouted to the doctor.

"Sir! I have done all I can. Since Dominatrix is so small, I did not have nearly enough skin to graft!"

Yeah, the doctor can thank my father for that complication. Father drove me into an eating disorder that lasted many years. And now my face is permanently cratered. Just wonderful. I hope it left a great, brutal scar to haunt my father.

"Ah, Domi! You are awake!! I believe I know why you got burned! Look what I found in your notebook!"

The bastard held up my birthday card from Toki.

"I told you NOT to associate yourself with that Wartooth boy!!"  
"I do NOT live in your house anymore! I do NOT have to follow your prejudiced rules!"  
"Don't you talk that way to me, girl!"  
"Get out of my life! I never want to hear from you again!" I shouted, ripping the letter and card out of my father's hands.  
"DOMINATRIX MILAN GENOCYDE!!"

He slapped the burn area, making me howl in agony.

"Listen here, you little bitch! I will stay out for now, but later, it won't be so easy! Dethklok is being investigated by the government. Now that I know for sure that Toki Wartooth is a member, it will make your life a whole lot worse. If he doesn't hate you now...he will pretty soon."

A nurse tended to my wound as he exited abruptly. I screamed as the ointment was dabbed on. This day will probably come back to bite me in the ass.

I shakily opened up my letter once I was alone. Miss Domi Genocyde:  
The members of Dethklok would like to invite you to participate in our search for our next Pyrotechnics director. Be at the gates of Mordhaus by 12:00 a.m. on Tuesday, January 17.

There was no signature on the letter, but hell...I was going. I checked my cell phone.

"OH FUCK ME!! TODAY IS THE SEVENTEENTH!"

There was only one thing to do: Call Cera to have her bust me out of this place. I couldn't ever trust Viki (who was probably joyriding around in my car at moment...).  
-------  
Within two hours, I was free of the hospital's bland, confining walls. This was all a part of Cera's brilliant plan. She told the hospital that my stepmother was having a baby and requested that I go to Detroit to be there. Heh, that's a big lie. For one, I didn't have a stepmother anymore (more on that later), and secondly, my father was 'fixed' after my mom gave birth to me.

"You already have a unique look, Domi, but you will have to be more metal to even have Dethklok see you..."

I looked in the mirror and smiled a wicked smile. It was healing, but I would have to aggrivate it again to top off my look. I removed the bandages carefully to see the marks for the first time. Brutal. Just the way I wanted it to look. I spotted a tattoo parlor.

"Cera! Stop! I know what to do to top off my look!"

Cera parked the car and I got out, running straight into the tattoo parlor.

"Hello."  
"I want this PERMANENTLY tattooed onto my face!" I demanded, pointing at my burn.

The lady at the counter grimaced but led me to the upstairs rooms. There, I saw the man responsible for my injury.

"Well, hello Dethface! Nice burn. I'm proud to be responsible for that one!"

I moved toward him angrily and gave him a round house kick to the jaw. He fell, but got back up. He then stumbled and rushed to go downstairs.

Thud. He had tripped and fell down the stairs. Another receptionist checked his neck and wrists for a pulse. She shook her head.

"Stupid dildos never read the sign..."

I then went into the assigned room to wait on the artist. I chuckled maniacally to myself.

Six hours later, my face burned more than before as I walked out of the tattoo parlor. Cera looked up from her magazine and latte. She screamed...


	5. Tales of Genocyde: MordKlok

Sadly, I still do not own Dethklok or Metalocalypse...:(

Tales of Genocyde Chapter Five: Mordklok

I couldn't believe my eyes as I awakened to Cera's incessant cries of 'We're here!' Did she know that she couldn't watch me this time? This was just between me and Dethklok. Well, and their manager too if you want to count him. She parked the car and smiled sadly as she flagged down the Mordhaus shuttle. I got my things out of the back.

"I know that I can't go with you, but I know that you're not coming back. Dethklok is crazy not to want you as their pyrotech! Just don't forget me, okay?" She sounded for certain that I was going to die.

"I won't. Tell Viki that she can have my car. I won't be needing it."

I boarded the bus to Mordhaus and sat by myself as I watched her drive away. As I sat, I had a vision. I would be the last to show up and be interviewed, and I would never leave. A vivid flash appeared then I saw Nathan Explosion as clear as his voice rang on the album. His raven-black hair was windswept as he leaned over a woman in a black gown...

"Hello! It's me! Your old pal, FACEBONES!" Is what shook me from my dream.  
I looked up at the screen warily. God, how long was it until we get to the performance atrium anyway?

As always, Facebones was going over the do's and don'ts of Mordhaus and the competition. For those of you who don't know, he's the cartoony skull with muscles that guides all vistors and employees in Mordhaus. Almost no one gets to see Dethklok or their manager in person unless it is for a special reason. If not, then you deal with this guy or the employees in the executioner outfits.

The bus then skidded to a stop and everybody stood to get off. Fifty people shuffled their way past me to leave and I was the last in line. Within minutes, we arrived at the atrium. Those who had failed were lying on the floor: dead of their own accord.

"Now is the time to show us that the rest killed themselves for a reason!!" Said a familiar guttural voice. I looked up to see him, Nathan Explosion, standing with a black flag in his hand. "The final competition starts...NOW!"

I scrambled to get my supplies in order and built what in my visions from days ago would be the greatest thing that the band would ever marvel in their whole lives.

"YOU HAVE TEN FUCKING MINUTES. DOUCHEBAGS!!" Shouted William Murderface over the microphone.

I was ready.


	6. Tales of Genocyde: DethPerform

I wish this show was mine but it isn't...

Tales of Genocyde Chapter Six: DethPerform

Ten minutes from Murderface's 'inspirational' announcement, we all lined up across the stage. Most of the others acted as if they were in front of the Italian firing squad. The rest just looked up at Skwisgaar Skwigelf and giggled. (Both men and women.)

"Hurrys wit de Pyrotechnics!" Toki Demanded.  
"We's been here for six hours!"Skiwsgaar whined.

One by one, they set off their explosions. One by one, Dethklok yawned. One by one, they used some kinds of means to dispose if their lives. I watched, but somehow, it didn't effect me. That sounds horrible, but it's the truth. I did shake a little bit as they called my name. I looked up at Nathan.

God, Nathan Explosion is such a beautful work of art. From the way that his hair framed his face to his piercing green eyes. His skin is so fair, probably the softest skin to ever touch. I had heard the other girls say that he was a little pudgy, but I swear on every breath that Nathan Explosion is the perfect... "MISS GENOCYDE!"

I snapped out of my daydream as the manager of the band called my name again.

"Sorry," I muttered.

I looked at the remote and smiled wryly. The button had been pushed and my hastily made graves burst forth with sparks and mechanical rotting limbs. Fake blood splattered all over the atrium. Thunderhorse played loudly in the background as the projection rode across the stage.

"Enough!" Roared Nathan.

I stopped my performance and bowed slightly. My scar burned from the combination of tattooing and the new irritants in the air from the competition.

"Wowie, that was AMAZING!" Toki exclaimed with excitement, jumping in the air.  
"She rocks!" Interjected Pickles with his ever familiar Midwestern accent.  
"I didn't like her, but she is the only one still alive," said Murderface.  
"She's a NILF's! We gots to keeps her..."  
"Wow..that tattoo is brutal.."

"Congratulations, Miss Genocyde, you are the new Pyrotechnics and Special Effects advisor," Said the manager with apathy.

It burned so much that...I blacked out.  
----------------  
I saw a familiar pale face looking over me when I opened my eyes. Is this a dream? I pinched my arm and his to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Hey! That hurts!"

I looked down at the bed. I had embarassed myself more than I should have. Blacking out in front of Dethklok, pinching Nathan Explosion. Yep! I am one more step away from being shot on the spot...There was a long awkward silence before anyone in the room spoke. Then, like a rocket, Toki dashed over and hugged me tightly.

"DOMIS!! I's so glads yous made it!"


	7. Tales of Genocyde: Aloneklok

"Each one of you wants to get to know Domi on his own?" Charles questioned with a look of disbelief. 

"Well, ja. She's such a NILFs. I would totally do's her," Skwisgaar said quite confidently.

"Shut your mouth! Domis ain'ts prosquimeness likes that!" Toki replied.

The others just blinked in disbelief that Toki would do such a thing. Was this Domi girl really that brutal?

"I'll go first," Said Pickles, who was drunk at only 9 a.m.

"I don't want to get to know her. She's a soul murderer."

The others watched as Pickles entered the room. I looked up from the book at the sound of the door opening. I didn't expect two things today:  
1) Hamlet in Nathan Explosion's bedroom  
2) Pickles, in his underwear coming in to see her.

"So, eh...Domi. Uh..Wanna make out?"  
"Excuse me?" I replied.  
"Yeah..."  
"You're drunk."  
"But I'm BARELY drunk, Domi."  
"I'm sorry, but my heart belongs to another.."  
"It shouldn't matter."  
"Seriously, I am MARKED for him."

Pickles blinked. He looked at the "Explode Me" tattoo on the back of my neck.

"What's that tattoo on your chest there?" She said, slurring and pointing.

"It's the initials N.E."

The drummer of Dethklok looked at me, crestfallen.

"Pickles, I would still love to be friends with you though," I offered.  
"I guess I can live with that."

He left the room and sat on the sofa in the rec room.  
"Next. Oh and Skwisgaar, if you're looking for sex, she's already marked for a different member of Dethklok."

Skwisgaar strolled into the room without knocking.

"Whos ares yous marked for?"He demanded.  
"Nathan," I answered matter-of-factly.  
"Oh."  
"But you ares a NILFs."

I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
"I'm flattered you think I am beautiful, but I really can't do that."

Skwisgaar ran from the room and I heard his thick Swiss accent echoing throughout the building! My scar burned (Yeah, I know. Just call me Harry and I will kill you.) and my head was starting to hurt.

"She's MARKS FOR NATHANS!!!"

"Fuck! You ruined the surprize!" I said aloud, steaming.  
I walked out from Nathan's room into the recreation room. I saw his perfect face turn from a porcelain to pink as everyone stared at him. Nathan Explosion was actually blushing?

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOUCEBAGS LOOKING AT?!" He roared.

"Nothing!" They replied in a silent roar of unison.

"Domi..Uhm...Can I talk to you in uhm...Private?" He asked.

That was a question I have been waiting a long time to hear from him. I tried not to let my feelings and visions get in the way.

"Sure," I said, trying to hide the eagerness in my voice...


	8. Tales of Genocyde: Dethloves

Nathan led me back into his neo-goth style bedroom. I sat on the gargantuan bed as he pulled a chair beside of it. 

"So...Uhm..You're marked, eh?" He stammered.  
"Yeah. I got a couple of tattoos."  
"An explode me tattoo?"  
"I also have your initials on my chest."

Nathan sat pondering for a second. He raised an eyebrow.

"This may be a little hard to believe, and if you kick me out and ignore me, I understand. I have visions. All of them have come true. I had these tattoos before I had even gone to my first Dethklok performance," I tried hard to explain, hoping that at least some of this made sense.

"So, you knew that we were destined to meet at least," he said after a few minutes.

I nodded.

"What made you want me? You could have chosen any guy in the band."  
"There's so much more to you than what you think, Nathans. You are such a work of art, both physically and mentally."

I felt his soft lips pressing against mine, and soon all thought was interrupted. Nothing before had ever felt like this euphoria that I was experiencing. I heard him chuckle as I ran my hands through his silky black hair.

"I want nothing more than to fuck you right now, my brutal psychic babe..."  
I nodded in agreement. "Get on with it then," I said, clearly aroused at the tone in his voice.  
Nathan smiled as he ran his hands around my body, finally finding the end of my shirt, which he abruptly pulled off. I felt my cheeks heat up as he took off the bra, cupping each breast gently. I knew that I couldn't hold back any more...

I felt around for the zipper and pulled it down, causing his pants to fall gently to the floor. Hm..Someone was freeballing today...I felt his hardness through the skirt and panties, which I pulled off after he gently laid me onto the bed.

My eyes pleaded, but he shook his head.  
"No games today, my darling. Just down to business."

He found my entrance without problem, slowly gaining momentum as I cried out in pleasure.

"Nathan..."


	9. Tales of Genocyde: Dethloves 2

He responded to my lovefilled cry very passionately by driving himself deeper into me. The pounding of the bed against the wall grew heavier and louder as our heartbeats raced faster.

"DOMI!" Nathan roared loudly as he continued

I couldn't speak. These moments had been so rapturous, so tantalizing..I lost almost all thought and felt nothing but physical pleasure and euphoria.

"Nathaaaaannn..." I gritted my teeth hard

I felt fluids come out of me as I gripped him tightly. Never wanting to let him go, I grabbed his arms. Nathan grunted loudly and nodded as if he were a wild beast. He was ravaging me, but it felt so good...so right. I screamed in euphoratic agony as he throbbed inside of me.

Suddenly, I felt an explosion. His juices burst into me as he moaned loudly.

We called each other's names out simultaneously.  
---------

The next morning, I had awakened to find my head on his shoulder. Nathan cradled me gently close to him as he slept. His silky hair wisped around my shouldersand barely touched my back, tickling a bit. I smiled and kissed his light pink, thin lips to awaken him. Nathan's eyes sparkled with what seemed to be a new light as he smiled at me.

"Morning Domi," he said quitely and kissed my forehead.

A/N: Sorry This chapter is so short!! The next one will be longer, I promise. Please R&R


	10. Tales of Genocyde: SighKlok

Thank you all for the reviews! Remember, I do not own Metalocalypse or Dethklok but I do own Domi Genocyde and that might count for something...nah prolly not

Tales of Genocyde Chapter Ten: Sighklok

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Domis!" Called Toki Wartooth's familiar voice from down the hall.

I turned, materials heavy in my arms. Finally, the boxes fell over.

"OH FUCK! Damn these fucking boxes all to hell."

I instictly dropped to my knees to pick it all up. Toki was by my side, just like the old days, helping me out.

"Where's Natens? Yous thinks he'd helps wit de boxes."  
"Nathan is in the shower. I wanted to get my stuff into the rehearsal area early so I can start setting up the projects," I replied frantically.  
"Yous sounds like yous having a rough day, Domis," my friend replied with concern as he put the rest of the materials into the second box.

He then lifted the heavier of the two boxes, then led me to the performance atrium. Our heads turned upon hearing familiar heavy footsteps and we stopped.

"Domi! Where the hell were you?" Nathan asked as he caught up.  
"I told you that I was getting my materials to rehearsal. I got lost, but thankfully Toki brought me to the right place."

Nathan glared uneasily at Toki. You could feel the tension radiating from my love in blasts.

"Nathans! Stop it!" I demanded, "You have nothing to worry about with Toki! He's practically family to me!"  
"I do has crush on Domis."

I looked at Toki with shock. He had a crush on me? This could cause problems. I had to nip this in the bud...And fast. Nathan looked us both over, then stormed off into the atrium.

"NATHAN!" I put down the my box and chased after him. I know he heard, but he didn't as much as turn his head.

Tears clouded my vision and I soon tripped...over Pickles' foot.

"Hey watch---Oh. Hey Domi," he said.

I looked up at the red-haired drummer. He was actually quite sober for once and was looking at my face.

"You've been crying."  
"You wouldn't understand, Pickles. It's about Nathan..."  
"Is he jealous?"  
I blinked.

"How did you know?"  
"It's all in his body language. We'll go find him. I'm sure he would want to talk."

He got up.

"Hey, don't start rehearsal yet, douchebags."

Pickles motioned for me to follow, which is exactly what I did.

"I know where Nate goes when he's upset," he whispered,"I'll go in first, then you come in and talk to him. I really don't want you to have to be hit with whatever Nathan may throw."

We stopped at a backstage prop closet and Pickles motioned for me to stop. He went in and I heard the sound of glass breaking.

"GET OUT OF HERE, DICKWEED! I want to be alone right now!" Roared Nathan from the inside.  
"Look, Nathan! Don't be a Motherfucking Douchebag about this! You need to listen to me and talk to Domi! I know you don't think any of us can see it, but I can tell how much she means to you!"  
"Why would she want to talk? I was an asshole back there!"  
"EXACTLY!" Pickles shouted, frustrated.  
"Toki is much more gentle and better looking than me!" Nathan retorted.  
"NOT TO DOMI! JUST TALK TO HER, YOU PUSSY!"

Another glass broke, and with that, Pickles came out and nodded. He then started picking shards of glass out of his dreadlocks of red. I went in to the closet, shaking and fell down again, scar burning from the salt of my tears.

A pair of pair arms reached out for me and picked me up. I looked into Nathan's tear-stained face and green eyes. 

"Nathan, you really need to trust me more. Toki really is no threat to the relationship!" I pleaded.  
"How do I know that? He's better looking and gentle..."  
"You are the most beautiful man that I have ever seen, Nathan. Look!I know he has a crush on me, but I only see Toki as a brother!"  
"What are you going to do about Toki?" Nathan asked.  
"We are going to talk to him. Toki needs to know that you are the only man that I have any romantic feelings for. I can't do this by myself, Nathan."

He nodded. "Let's do that after rehearsal."

"I'm sorry I was such an fucking asshole," he apologized as he carried me to the stage," But I realize that maybe we were destined for eachother. Losing you would hurt to no end.."

I kissed his cheek wearily. "I'm sure I'll find myself doing the same thing one of these days..."

"I uh..heart you, Domi."  
"I heart you, Nathan."  
"OKAY DICKBRAINS! IT'S REHEARSAL TIME!" He roared as he put me down on the edge of the stage.

It was almost as if I was serenaded to sleep.


	11. Tales of Genocyde: DethVisions

A warm sunny day and we are inside. Who cares? Today we are all alone. No Toki, no Murderface, no Pickles, and no Skwisgaar. The only downside? It's onslaught of psychic visions day.

"Domi?" The gravelly voice of Nathan Explosion calls.  
I look up, eyes red rimmed.   
"Are you...Why are your eyes red?"  
"I've had terrible, terrible visions. It's almost as if the forces are working against us," I say sobbing.  
"What forces?"  
"Your ex-girlfriend and the military of course, being my father is a military man who hates Toki."  
"Military?"

I sigh. I need to tell Nathan the visions right away so all of us can stop this. I couldn't bear to think or envision anything that the military might do to Dethklok..

"Look, Nathan.. My father has signed himself up for the military investigation of Dethklok. He's going to stop at nothing to shut this band down for good. He'll even make sure that all of you are killed. My father is a very ruthless man!"  
"Your father?"  
"Yes. I had a vision about an hour ago of him signing an order to bomb Mordhaus. He was shaking hands with General Crosier and about twelve other guys. Everyone was killed--except me. I was killed beforehand so I wouldn't warn you. It was awful. I had to watch scientific animations of you being blown to pieces or vaporized."

Nathan stared at me like he couldn't believe a word that came from my mouth. Yes, I blew up the cat in the government bag so to speak.  
"What about Rebecca?" He asked nervously.  
"I tell you about a vision of a government plot to kill you and you are more worried about Rebecca Nightrod?!" I shouted in frustration.  
"She must have something to do with it. Her father is a diplomat."

Come to think of it, I did see the back of a tall, blonde haired lady in the vision taking to the panel.

"Yes. After she comes to Mordhaus to settle affairs with the both of us..."  
"What can be more clear than that message I wrote?"He asked, clearly frustrated that even now, Rebecca isn't off his back.  
"I don't know, but I got to make sure she doesn't make it out of this house in one piece when she comes to 'chat'."  
"I thought all of your visions always come true."  
"Not always. Anyone can choose to change the outcome of visions," I say as if I am plotting something maliciously evil.

That night, Nathan and I devised a plan to get rid of that zombie bitch once and for all. Then, we fell into passion in his warm, inviting bed.

"Nathan."  
"Domi..."


	12. Tales of Genocyde: Suicideklok

Hey, sorry it's late, but the new chapter is finally here.

It was a cold, dark day outside. Of course, it was warmer than I am used to. Canada,Alaska, Norway, Michigan: It was a whole life of cold. Not only cold weather, but cold people in life as well. No warmth since mama died.

"Domi, are you ready to get on the bus now?"Pickles asked."Gad, you women take forever to pack."  
"My luggage has been packed and thrown onto the bus, fucking douchebag!"

Pickles was taken aback.  
"Rough patch with Nat'an? If you are in one, don't take it out on me!"  
"It's not that. I've barely had any sleep in days, and this feeling is not helping."  
"Oh?"  
"Why do I have a feeling that Nathan is hiding something from me?" I asked quietly."I mean he went ahead with Skwisgaar and didn't tell me why. It hurts."  
"Nat'an isn't exactly the world's most open guy, ya know. I'm sure he had a good reason to leave you with Toki and I."  
"Because I am not important anymore."  
"Domi, that's not true."

Toki rushed into the room.  
"Let's gos guys! They're goings to leaves withouts us!" He shouted.  
We all ran to board the impatiently waiting tour bus. I collapsed on the lavish, red velvet sofa, negelcting to take off my coat.  
"Domies, it's likes oven in heres!"  
'Oh, let the little soul murderer sweat to death," Murderface said loudly from behind a newspaper.  
"Leave her alone, Murderface," Pickles said in annoyance,"We don't need you calling her a soul murderer everytime she enters a room. For hell's sake, she's been with us for six frickin' months now. Show the girl some respect."  
"She clings to Nathan like a fish to a hook,"the bassist retorted.  
Toki shook his head.  
"Don'ts do this, guys. Nat'ens and Skwisgaar wills be piss offed if we has nos specials effects or drummer or basses player!"

I sighed again and got up.  
"I don't feel like fucking around your bullshit lies, Murderface. I'm going to bed."  
I went to a random sleeping room and slammed the door.

Pickles smirked.  
"I bet she didn't know that was Nat'an's room."  
"Domis knows."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
A dark figure stood in front of the tribunal.  
"My comrade in arms, General Crosier. I am glad at last to be a part of this effort to bring Dethklok down. They have my daughter," the voice that belonged to the figure said.  
"Yes, they take over the minds of all girls," General Crosier said, as if being a Dethklok fan was worse than death.  
"They really have my daughter. Here's proof."  
The man turned on the big visual display just in time to catch 'The Dethklok Minute'.

"Dethklok is making a cross country tour. The tour is the very first to contain new special effects director, Domi Genocyde. This is also the first tour where the special effects will be done on the stage itself! Everyone's excited for it! It promises to be the most brutal tour in history, and that's The Dethklok Minute!" A familiar blonde haired man shot off rapidly.

"Dear God..."  
"It's worse. That show reports that my daughter is even in love with that Nathan Explosion character..."  
"I promise that we will do everything to save your daughter, General Genocyde."  
All of the members of the tribunal smiled evilly, except for Mister Silecia.  
"No...We will let Explosion and Genocyde unite," he said ominously.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Domi, hey girl..."  
'It's nos use, she goings to wakes up and bes crankies," Skwisgaar said as if that was what he was afraid of, a cranky young woman.  
Nathan shook me gently.  
"Domi, we have to be in rehearsal soon..."  
I opened my eyes slowly and rubbed them.  
"Hey, Nathans," I said drowsily.  
"Good evening, beautiful."

Skwisgaar rolled his eyes and left.

"Why did you go ahead with Skwisgaar and leave me with the other guys? I know you've been hiding it from me!" I asked, furiously.  
"I can't tell you that yet, Domi!"  
"You probably told all of the others!"  
"Yes, I did. But..."  
"I knew it! Just leave me alone!"  
I got up and left the tour bus furiously. I didn't know where I was going to go. I knew what I was going to do...

"PICKLES! TOKI! WHERE'S DOMI?!" Nathan roared.  
"Wes don't knows!"  
"Yeah, we've looked everywhere!"  
"DAMN!!"  
"My masters! I've readied the Dethcopter for total sky search!"  
The band boarded the Dethcopter and took to the sky to search.  
I stood atop one of the tallest building in the city. Nothing was going right now, and very doubtfully, it would get little better. The wind was very strong that night, and if I stood the right way... Maybe it was worth it. Dethklok would have no more disputes over me, and Nathan could at last be free from having to be restricted to one woman. He'd also be free from my constant drama. But Toki had done nothing wrong, so why was I punishing him like this? Well, it would be better without me. If I weren't there, Nathan and Toki would get along much better.

Lights shone brightly in my eyes. I heard a loud sound of propellers near me.

"HEY! SHE'S OVER THERE!!!!SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!!!!!" Nathan ordered.  
"Hey! Be careful!"  
"Let her jump!!She'll murder your soul if you don't!"  
"Shuts up, Morderface!"  
Toki threw Nathan one end of the rope and tied the other off.  
"Saves her!"  
Nathan nodded and lowered himself on the rope.  
"DOMI! Don't jump!"  
I ignored his gruff, concerning voice and looked to the street below. I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, and I can't even struggle. Toki, Skwisgaar, and Pickles pulled the rope and us out from the sky.  
Nathan pulled me into a room and shut the door.

"Why did you do that? You had us all worried!"  
"I'm not going to keep this from you. I was going to rid the world of me. Nothing ever goes right, I'm unimportant, and you won't tell me anything!"  
"Domi, I'm not the most open guy in the world. There are still many things I'm not ready to tell you."  
"And what about..."  
"Today? I was getting a present for you while Skwisgaar was checking out the performance site. You still can't have it yet...uhm..yeah."  
"I feel like such an idiot."  
"It's okay. I should have at least left clues...I guess."  
"I heart you, Nathans."  
"I hear you, Domi."

"IT'S TIME!!!" Murderface shouted


	13. Tales of Genocyde: DethBecca

A/N: Finally, the new chapter arrives!!!

Tales of Genocyde Chapter 13: DethBecca

"It's a miracle!" A young nurse shouted, running amongst the media circus. "She's finally awakened!"

The numerous paparazzi stormed into a room containing a single woman who was once the famed girlfriend of Dethklok frontman Nathan Explosion. The woman stood beside the bed, frowning with a deep seeded hate. She held the note.

"That bastard, Tonto. Wait until I get my hands on him.," she mumbled to herself.  
"Miss Nightrod!" Called a reporter,"Miss Nightrod! What was it like being in a coma for three years?!"  
"No comment," Rebecca Nightrod glowered as she crossed to the opposite side of the room.

The pararazzi and reporters parted their perpetual sea, then followed her.  
"Miss Nightrod! Are you busting out of here?!"  
She ignored them and got into a waiting car. 

"To Mordhaus. I want to make sure that Nathan Explosion pays for what he's done to me!"  
The chauffer did as he was told and soon the young starlet was accomanied inside by a Roadie.

"Rebecca Nightrod, my masters," he said to the band and left the room.

Seemingly by instinct or maybe intuition, Nathan was nowhere to be found. Skwisgaar looked at Rebecca with a horror that could fuel a killer's passion to bring death upon a thousand victims.

"Where's Nathan?" She demanded.  
"Nathan is not here, and none of us know where he went. Except for Toki, but Toki went with him," Pickles rambled.  
"Cut the crap! Someone had to tell him I was coming. It's all over the news."  
"Nathans leave earlies this mornings. Tokis wents with him," Skwisgaar replied.  
"I know that you know where he is! Quit fucking with me!"

"Leave them alone. They honestly don't know where Nathans and Toki are, but I do," I said, irrate, from the entrance to the rec room.  
"Oh, really? Then ENLIGHTEN ME, you little slut!" Rebecca screamed.  
"Geez, you really are as much of a bitch as Nathans told me you are!"  
"I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt on a few things," I said facetiously,"But now that you proved my theory, I cannot."  
"Soul murders going to kill each other at 10 0' clock," Murderface whispered as he pointed at the two.  
"WHAT'S SO AMUSING TO TALK ABOUT, YOU GAP TOOTHED FREAK?!"  
"Leave Murderface out of this. He may be a fucking douchebag, but it is not him that you want to fight with!"  
"My money is on Domi."  
"Yeah, shes woulds totallys kicks her ass..."

Rebecca pulled a gun out of her purse and shot it into the air. I watched the bullet go through the ceiling, then pulled a weapon out of my boot.

"A combat knife?" Nightrod scoffed,"You wield a knife when my gun could kill you before you even pull the thing out of your boot? I can't believe he left me for you!"

I stood still for a moment, then descended the stairs.

"You really think that GUNS kill people? Bitch, GUNS don't kill people! PEOPLE KILL PEOPLE!!" She screamed.

Rebecca shot. I dropped to dodge the bullet. In doing so, I managed to land a deep gash to my opponent's right leg. The latter screamed in agony.

"YOU LITTLE, UGLY, FREAK!"  
"Heh."

Nightrod grabbed my long bangs and bit her face. I managed to stab her in the stomach before getting my own weapon wrestled out of my hands and held to the throat. My vision was starting to come true, but in a worse way than expected.

"You want to play little miss samurai now, you metal-faced dog? The only reason Nathan even talks to you is that he feels sorry for you. He fucks you, because you make him feel sorry!"

I lowered my head.

"Domi! Domi, don't give up! You know that's not true!" Pickles shouted.  
"I don't know what to believe, Pickles. Never did, never will. Maybe she's right. With the way Nathan acts sometimes, it's hard to tell," the girl with the newly broken psyche who instantly replaced me said sadly.  
"Domi, he hearts you. It's hard for him to say or show it sometimes, but he does. Look, have you ever been to his backstage sanctuary since that first day on the job?"  
"No."  
"I snuck in there the other day. I took pictures just in case one day, you get like this."

I looked at the red-haired drummer. My eyes twinkled a little.

"Pickles is lying to you, Domi. He's probably too drunk to even know where Nathan's 'sanctuary' even is. Why else would Nathan have an ugly girl like you, when he could have me? PITY! He pities you! He will NEVER love you! It's all a facade. The way he acts sometimes proves it!"

Pickles shook his head violently.  
"You're a liar!" He screamed. 

A gunshot sounded as the drummer moved closer to me. The red-head was now slumped on the ground, holding his stomach.

"Murderface! Get him to the hospital wing!" I screamed in horror.

Murderface nodded and actually listened to me for once!

"Oh, well. Dethklok can replace its precious drummer. Of course, the band will lose a few fans, but they will get over it. Just like Nathan will so easily replace you when you die!" Rebecca cackled.

I desperately tried to wrestle the knife from the blonde.  
"YOU SHOT MY BEST FRIEND!"I screamed like a banshee in the night and kicked my opponent in the already bleeding stomach.

Gasping for air, Rebecca Nightrod let go of the knife and doubled over. I grabbed the knife and stabbed the other woman once more in the stomach, and slit her throat. I lapped at a bit of blood on my cheek.

"Bitch actually got me," I mused.

Skwisgaar got a team of Roadies together, who promptly burned the former starlet's body and disposed of the knife in the fire. They also cleaned the bloodstains from the carpet.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I took no rest: instead, I ran to the hospital wing at full speed. Pickles had to be alright. He just had to. I already couln't forgive myself for the fact that my friend was shot, but it would be unbearable to go through life knowing that Pickles was dead on my account. I opened the door to his hospital room to find my love and the rest of Dethklok standing around. Nathan looked up at me, obviously angry. I ran from the room.

"STAY THERE!" He ordered to the others loudly, and Toki sighed.

Nathan ran after me through the hall, and soon grabbed me in his strong arms. He growled as he pulled me into a waiting area. 

"I can't believe you would think so low of me as to think I would be angry at you over something like this," Nathan said after a long silence.  
"He was shot while he was trying to help me out. It's my fault! If Rebecca hadn't said those things, I wouldn't have choked. Pickles would be the one you would be talking to and I would be in his place!"  
"Domi, don't say that. I blame myself for not being here when you were fighting her."  
"Is anything she said about us true?"  
"I can't believe you would ask that! Of course it's not true!"   
"But you could have anyone!"  
"So? So could you!"  
"You've got a point there, Nathans. Just putting you through what I asked makes me no better than Rebecca."  
"Domi, if you were no better than Rebecca, I wouldn't be with you."  
"Huh?"  
"Let's just leave it at that. I know a drummer who would like to speak to you when he wakes up."


	14. Tales of Genocyde:Neardeth

Tales of Genocyde Chapter 14: Neardeth

The door was opened by Toki as Nathan pulled me into the room. I fiddled around with the bag containing the present for Dethklok's drummer. The mood of the room was as if Pickles had already passed, and as usual, I was already too late. To my surprise, Skwissgaar rose from his seat and offered it to me. I quietly declined, giving my seat to Nathan.

"What the fuck are you al so quiet 'boot? I ain't dead,"Pickles demanded as he glared at his fellow bandmates.

Let me tell you, it's awkward sitting in a hospital room with a death metal band after a near-death accident...

"So, uhm...what's happens back deres?" Toki asked, breaking another period of awkward silence.  
"I was shot, Toki," Pickles replied with a sigh.  
"It was all my fault, guys," I exclaimed.  
"You shoots Pickle? Why you do dats? I thoughts he was you friends!"  
"Domi didn't shoot me. Domi was in a fight, I helped out, and I was shot."  
"Who shoots yous den?"  
"That bitch Nat'en used to see. The one that was in a coma."  
Toki lowered his gaze.  
"I sees. She must use psych games wits Domis..."  
"I am sorry. It shouldn't be you here. That should be me in the bed and you standing next to Nat'ens..."  
"Domi, don't kick yourself 'boot it. Nate needs you. Besides, you'd prolly do the same thing for me."

I hand him the present.

"Just get well soon, Pickles, so I can stop worrying."  
"Diamond encrusted personalized drumsticks!"  
Pickles held them up, showing them off to the band.  
"Nat'ens and I thought you would like them."  
"Thanks, Domi."

A pair of strong arms pulled me down into the chair.

"Sit," Nathan half-ordered in his gruff voice,"Stay. Good girl."  
I look into his piercing green eyes and cry.  
"I am so sorry, Nat'ens. This is going to screw up everything!"  
Nathan remained silent.

"Shut up, schoul murderer! You costed us our tour!" Murderface screamed at me.  
"Like none of us hasn't costeds or almosts costeds us tours befores, Morderface," Skwissgaar replied, annoyed,"Remembers your religions kick?"  
Murderface shot the lead guitarist a look of pure hatred, then exited the room.

"Is was tireds of de whole 'soul morderer' ting. It not like Domis means for dis to happens."  
"Exactly. Maybe we need to suspend Murderface," Pickles suggested.  
"Nos, dat's wouldn't work. Hes just blames dats on Domis," Toki interjected.  
"We gotta come up wth a way for him to stop."


	15. Tales of Genocyde: Neardeth II

Tales Of Genocyde Chapter 15: Neardeth II

A/N: Sorry, it's been a while. I just moved into another place and didn't have the internet for a short while. But I'm back now!

Nothing but silence was what was heard for the next few moments as I continued to sit in Nathan's lap. I was bawling my eyes out (totally not metal). The guilt was crushing me like a ton of bricks. I could have stopped Pickles from being shot. Why didn't I have more sense to know that Nathan is not that type of person? Maybe it was the years of that bastard Thomas Genocyde telling me that I was a worthless piece of trash, just like my mother. I knew mother wasn't trash. Anyone like my mother could never be trash.

There was something suspicious about the whole situation that never escaped my mind. How did Rebecca Nightrod emerge from that coma? She was practically dead! Why did she come to Mordhaus repeating all the things that my "father" would have told me if he were here? It all didn't add up. Neither does father's obsession with keeping me away from Toki.

Nathan looked at me like he knew what I was thinking, and actually broke the silence.  
"Are you thinking what the rest of us have been thinking?" He asked.  
"If you all have been thinking that this whole thing is highly suspicious, then yes. Yes, I do," I replied smugly.  
Pickles looked at me with that famous smirk.  
"I'm thinking that we need to do some research. Can I have a moment with Naten one?" The red-haired drummer suggested.  
I left with the rest of the band, Toki supporting me as I attempted to walk with my shaking legs.  
The vocalist looked to make sure that we were quite a distance away. He then shut and locked the door to Pickles' hospital room.  
"What?"  
"How much do you know about Domi's family?" Pickles asked thoughtfully.  
"About as much as she knows about my family. Why?"  
"I came across an old cd in the rec room the other day. There's a chick in the liner that looks exactly like Domi. It got me to thinking. Maybe there is something she's not telling us, or maybe she doesn't even know."  
"And?"  
Pickles looked around the room, checking for someone who may be eavesdropping.  
"Have you heard of a metal band named Herz Sterben? They're an old band."  
"Herz Sterben? Yes. Very old. BRUTAL as all hell," Nathan recalled with an uncharacteristic grin on his face. A grin as if he were living a dream or remembering a fond memory.  
"I want you to look them up...Especially now that it's obvious whose CD that is,"Pickles said with a look that told the vocalist that he had been caught with possibly incriminating evidence.  
"Them?"  
"The members' real names. It only says 'Twitch, Explocyde, Strum, Styxx, X-ode, and Mankey' in the liner notes."  
The raven haired vocalist nodded.  
"Remember, Domi can't know what you are doing until you are about finished. Just in case she didn't know the facts."  
"Okay."  
Nathan opened the door again and left.  
"Get some rest."  
He exited and left Pickles to get some rest. His green eyes stung annoyingly with nervous sweat and maybe an unlikely tear. Was Domi lying to him or did she not know the real truth to her past? He wanted to check on her first, before retreating to a secluded place with his laptop.  
Toki stood outside of Nathan's bedroom with his arms crossed and looking upset.  
"Domis cries her eyes outs waitings for you. She's sleepings now,"He said, as if he thought that Nathan wouldn't care.  
"Let me in," Nathan demanded.  
"Yous better not hurts her, Natens!"  
"I won't. Just let me in."  
Toki stepped away from the door.  
"I'll bes right heres."  
The vocalist entered the room and sat on the bed where his love slept.  
"Domi, wake up," he said, quietly as he shook her shoulder.  
She awakened abruptly with his urgent tone.  
"Nathans! Finally! Is everything okay?" She asked with tears welling up.  
"Pickles is going to be alright, but I have to ask something."  
"What?"  
"Maybe I shouldn't ask."  
Nathan looked away.  
"Just ask, and I will answer."  
"Do you know any of your family?"  
"Just that my mom and brothers are dead, and my father is a sadistic motherfucker."

Nathan shook his head.  
"Pickles wanted me to take care of something for him. I'll be back later. Rest."  
"Can I go with you?"  
"Rest, Domi."  
Domi had pretty much confirmed that she knew nothing of any past that she may have had. The tone of his words drove through her like a spike.  
"Did you think I was lying?"  
"No, but you confirmed an even worse thing for me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You'll see. Now rest."  
Domi sighed.  
"I heart you, Nathans."  
She leaned up and kissed his cheek. She also stroked his raven-colored hair.  
He wanted to tell her of his task, but he couldn't. It was killing him.  
"I ...heart you, Domi."  
Nathan grabbed his laptop and kissed her lips.  
"See you later."  
He left in a hurry as his lover watched, eager for his return.


	16. Tales of Genocyde: Memoryklok

Tales of Genocyde Chapter 16: Memoryklok

A/N: The reason that the flashback takes place in 2012 is that my boyfriend had a theory that maybe Metalocalypse takes place in the future dur to the design and technology. It is a possiblity!

Nathan spent most of the night searching for internet material on Herz Sterben. His eyes grew weary, and his pale face was even more flushed from exhaustion. As he pondered giving up, the vocalist typed in a random web address.

"Wilkommen!" Boomed a Germanic female voice from the site.  
"Welcome to Herz Sterben's official website!" Six voices chorused.

He swept back a sprig of raven colored hair and looked intently at the website. This website hasn't been working for over a decade! It shouldn't be working!  
Suddenly, he saw the first and last tour dates appear on the screen.

"February 28, 2012. New Port Ritchey, Flordia, U.S.A..."  
Nathan's eyes once again lit up with the uncharacteristic joy that illuminated his hardened facial features.

February 28, 2012

"SCORE!" Roared a young Nathan Explosion from the treehouse inthe backyard of the Explosion family's home.

The delighted ten-year-old zipped across the zipline that lead into the house. He grabbed a jacket from his room and started to dash to his bike when he was interrupted by the ever-impressive voice of his mother.

"Nathan!"  
"What, mom?"He answered with a softer roar than fans are used to.  
"Where do you think you are running off to?"  
Nathan thought for a minute before coming up with the quickest lie that came to mind.  
"Library, then to the movies with some guys."  
"Be back by eleven! SHARP!"

He cringed, but oh boy, was the trouble going to be worth it. There was no way that the raven haired boy would be home by eleven o'clock. He hopped onto the bike and pedaled hard as he made his way to the local radio station. A feat only pulled once by the kids in his neighborhood. He almost crashed as he reched the radio station. Young Nathan could not believe his eyes. A man in a Hawaiian style shirt greeted him.

"Are you Oscar Explosion?" The man asked.  
"Uh...No. Dad wanted me to pick up the ticket for him."  
The man eyed Nathan suspciciously. Nathan ferociously glared back. He finaly gave up and handed the ticket to the boy.  
"Tell your father to have fun watching Herz Sterben in concert!" He announced into the broadcasting microphone," Young man! Tell me! WHO is sending Mr. Explosion to the concert?"  
"Brutal 97.0! THE KILLLLEEEERRRRRRRRRR!" Nathan roared loudly.

The future vocalist of Dethklok rode his bike to the colosseum to await his favorite band's show. He felt as if he were the only one important in this moment. As if this world were made only for him. Young Nathan parked his bicycle and slept beside it as unbeknownst to him, his very destiny was about to unfold!

Three hours later, he was awakened by partying and brutality, as well as some desolate cries of those who failed to procure the precious tickets. One wayward fan was even stupid enough to ask Nathan for his ticket. That one had a rude awakening in the form of Nathan's fist in his stomach.  
As he entered the stadium to find his seat, the raven haired boy got to see how a metal concert is.

"I would give anything to always be in a place like this..."

As if his words were a cue, loud noises sounded and blasts of fire encircled the stage as a woman began to sing an enchanting song. She sang in a language foreign to his own as the smoke and fire cleared. Her face was beautifully pale as the falling snow, green-blue eyes exploding in the darkness.

"Explocyde," he whispered to himself.

Drums beat faster and faster as he heard a low growling and a gutteral scream. The drummer's face became clear as did the face of the guitarist/vocalist.

"Styxxx and Twitch!"  
"X-ode!" he whispered as a keyboardist came into full view.

Two more guitarists appeared,and Nathan thought his life was complete...  
"Strum and Mankey!"

The concert was so beautifully brutal that the ten-year-old didn't want it to end. He knew that it had to eventually, but he begged and longed for one more song.

"Before we perform our final song of the night, we have an announcement to make,"The one known as Twitch announced in his British accent," We are now ready to show you something that has never been seen outside the band before."

Explocyde sauntered back onstage, this time, holding a year-old infant in her arms.

"This is mine and Explocyde's daughter!We are not ready to share her name as of yet, but for now...Baby Genocyde!"

The baby looked as happy as ever as she stared into the crowd of metalheads. The pyrotechnics that proudly announced her as the new addition did not frighten the baby girl, instead, they amused her!

"Now, for our final song, we would like to invite a lucky fan to throat roar! Can you be as good as Twitch?" Explocyde asked in her soft voice laden with the Germanic accent.

Many fans roared, but none caught the British Metal star's eye like the young Nathan Explosion.

"You! Boy! You are too young to be here! Ah, but I like your brutality!" Twitch roared as the brought Nathan up onstage.

"Name?"  
"Nathan Explosion!" The boy roared.  
"Are you ready, Nathans?"

The raven haired boy nodded, and the band began to play. Throughout the song, Explocyde's harmonious melodies met many times with the roaring of her love and the young Nathan. They all seemed to be perfectly in synch.

"My dear Oden, Nathans! Where dids you learn to roar like that, lieben Kinder?" Explocyde asked in awe.  
"I've learned from him," Nathan replied, pointing to Twitch.  
"You, Nathan Explosion are the future of metal!" Twitch roared.

Nathan Explosion abruptly awakened from his slumber to find a message on his messenger window.

'You have come seeking the truth. You will find it.'--Allen Markmanson

The vocalist of Dethklok stared long and hard at the computer.  
"Didn't Strum die in that crash ?"he thought aloud as he logged off of the computer, shutting it down.

He headed to his bedroom to lay and ponder beside of his sleeping love.


	17. Tales of Genocyde: DethDreamS

Tales of Genocyde Chapter 17:DethDreamS

It was quite dark outside when I awakened. For the first time in the past twenty-four hours, my Nathan was at my side. His chest moving with every breath he took, the black hair strewn all over the pillow as he slept on his side, his pale eyelids closed over his eyes--all of these things made me fall in love all over again. I just sat there and looked at him as the lightning started to strike and the thunder started to roll. Snuggling into him, I stroked his silky hair. Only alone were we ever this close. I dozed off again to dream of things unknown...

"This is something I wants you to keep secret from Thomas. Not a word to your brothers," an older woman with long, spiral black hair said in her Germanic accent as she handed me a box.  
"Shouldn't you say 'my father'?" I reply back, shocked at the disrespect that she was showing toward my father. He would have a fit if he heard.  
"Domi, he's got you so confused..."  
I opened the box and pulled out a tiny locket. I held it up. It looked like it was made for a baby. The silver glittered in the lighting in the tiny house as I held it up to read the inscrition on the back:  
'You will grow into such a beautiful woman. Always remember where you came from.-- Strum'

"Mother, who is Strum? How does he know me? Is this locket even mine?"  
"Liebchen, why wouldn't this locket be yours? You were so tiny when you wore it. It was a present from your father's best friend when you were born."  
"Why would father hang out with a guy named Strum?" I asked curiously.  
"Thomas Genocyde is not--"  
Silence. My mother now lay bleeding on the floor as I quickly shoved the locket into my pocket. He stood above her, the bastard.  
"She was always trying to get you to hate me, Dominatrix. Your mother was just a groupie for a band. That locket was just a gift for a favor," he explained with an evil tone to his voice,"That piece of trash was lucky that I didn't leave her. Who really knows if I am your father?"  
My head was spinning. I couldn't believe it! No! I wouldn't believe it. My mother was not a whore! Glass broke as the house alarm sounded. Standing above my father in the balcony was a man with long, brown hair and glasses who wore nothing but black.  
"Why don't you tell young Domi who her father really is, you murderous son of a bitch? Tell Domi how you killed her father and have continuously raped her mother! I dare you!" He shouted as he barely missed my father's head with a throwing knife.  
"Marksmanson! How did you get into the house? We have this place surrounded by guards and alarms!"  
"I have my ways, Thomas Genocyde. Go on, tell Domi all about the plane crash and the sham marriage. I'm waiting!"  
"Thomas, what is he talking about?" I ask in a suspicious tone.  
"Don't you ever call me by my first name again, you ungrateful little bitch! how dare you speak to me in that tone after all I have done for you?" Thomas Genocyde shouted, smacking me across the face with the locket box.  
"Domi! Run. Get out of here as fast as you can! You don't want to end up in his clutches."  
"Domi, if you leave this house, you will be shot on sight! I want you to take your mother's body to the basement and await me there. I have business to take care of with Mr. Marksmanson."  
"Mr. Marksmanson, are you my father?" I asked with a slight glimmer of hope. Maybe my hero was my father! Maybe he came to claim me and take me from this hell!  
"No, sweetheart. I am your godfather. I am Strum. I gave you that locket."  
Suddenly, everything went dark. I couldn't hear a thing except for sirens and struggling. Eventually, I heard the sound of footsteps and the dragging of a corpse. A sudden coldness was felt, making me open my eyes. He towered over me, as my mother's corpse burned in the far corner of the room. I realized that I was laying on a table in the middle of the room in soaking wet clothes.  
"Domi, I am sorry about your mother. She was trying to destroy my reputation. I hope you understand."  
"Sorry? YOU KILLED HER!"  
"You look so much like her twin. So beautiful and pale."  
Something felt so very wrong as his hand stroked the side of my face.  
"Stop! Leave me alone!" I screamed.  
"I cannot, Domi."  
I looked around for the nearest thing to hit that piece of trash with. Hammer. Perfect. I grabbed the hammer while he was distracted and hid it.  
"Close your eyes," I said. the very words, making me sick to my stomach.  
Thomas Genocyde screamed as I hit him in the forehead hard with the hammer. I kicked his unconcious body off of the table and made my escape. It was all too much for naught. One of the guards caught me and took me to my room.  
"You have seen nothing. You know nothing. General Genocyde did nothing to you nor your mother," he said in a zombie like tone as he forced my head back and dumped the contents of a vial into my mouth, forcing me to swallow.  
"It is time for your medication."

I awakened suddenly, drenched in sweat. That was one horrible dream! Somehow, however, at least most of that felt very real and very familiar. It couldn't be true! I know that I took medicine out of a vial that had a side effect of memory loss, but all that stopped when I left that place. Maybe now that I am with Dethklok in Mordhaus, I am safe.  
I sat contemplating my future as Nathan's Dethphone rang. I answered with an uneasy tone.  
"Hello?"  
" 'Ello. May I 'ave a word with Nathan Explosion?" The man on the other line asked in an eerily familiar British accent.  
"I'm sorry, but how did you get his number?"  
"I 'ave my ways, Poppet."  
I shook my love gently as I handed the phone over to him.  
"Hello," Nathan answered groggily.  
The conversation went on for a few minutes before both parties hung up and Nathan jumped out of bed.  
"I've gotta go, Domi. I'll see you later."  
"Can't I go with you? You were away from me all day?" I beg, hoping that my love would take me along.  
"I can't. Private meeting."  
"I'm confused."  
"Time will tell, Domi. I heart you. See you later."  
Nathan kissed me, then left the room with a change of clothes. I strolled into the rec room to find Toki playing DDR.  
"Toki, Nathans would tell me if there's a rift growing between us, correct?" I asked as tears started rolling down my pale cheeks.  
Nathan strolled through the rec room a few minutes later, carrying his laptop case.  
"NATENS!" Toki shouted to him.  
My love stopped and met my friend in the middle of the room. They talked for a bit, then Nathan left.  
"He says go talks to Pickle. Pickle knows everysthings."  
I nodded, then went to take a shower. After my shower, I headed to the hospital wing to have a little chat with Pickles

"Nice of you to meet me 'ere, Mr. Explosion. I'm sorry for the inconvenience that this may 'ave cause with Domi," a man with long brown hair and glasses said in his British accent.  
"You knew that Domi answered the phone?"  
"'Er voice 'asn't changed that much, mate."  
"What did you call me for?"  
The two men talked for a long while about Domi and her life. Things are about to change...


End file.
